


Weekend Oasis

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-11
Updated: 2007-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt SLIP-N-SLIDE in the Sam/Jan Drabble-a-thon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Oasis

Janet loved to watch the soap suds make their way down the spine of Samantha Carter.

It was one of the simple pleasures of sharing a shower in the morning. The benefit on weekends was that they didn't always have to rush and could sometimes take time for other more frivolous activities.

Starting at Sam's shoulder Janet kissed her way down her body, loving the smooth, slick feel of the clean, wet skin beneath her lips and tongue. Sam's skin was a virtual slip-n-slide of pleasure just waiting to be jumped on.

And, today, Janet was diving in with vigor.


End file.
